Different dream view Nalu
by mjdk
Summary: It's a quick one shot about Natsu's nightmare and Lucy's dream.


Hello. I do not own Fairy Tail. Though it is amazing. Anything related is thanks Hiro Mashima. Anything else I came up with. Yep. This is actually a chapter of a series I plan to write, but it's a nice one shot too I think.

* * *

It wasn't really words as much as images really. Feelings and senses. I constantly can't protect her- she's being hurt as she helplessly dangles from a large hand engulfing her entire head. Her body beat up and bruised as he crushes her then it moves to more images. It all just happens to her and she only smiles. Falling, drowning, chocking, being forced to get hit over and over again without fighting back. This one is different. It's off as the unwanted images have black around so all I see is my hand missing some arrow as it impales her. Collapsing, with a tear stained face she smiles... Again. Why? Then, her hand falls from whoever's hold, breath stops, heart stills -the light leaves her eyes- as the lids close to cover the soul-less chocolate brown left behind. No. No. Suddenly she's still there, sitting beside the other version of her. Either way, I just lost something precious to me.

More battles keep happening and finally, I can feel it. Different. Everything is hazy with a buzzing noise. She's not moving. Lying limp as a rag doll in my arms. This time there's too much emotion in the way. I can't get a grasp on my senses. Wake up. Why aren't you waking up is all I can repeat. No. No. I will kill him. What's the point anymore. An extreme anger takes over. "Nooo." Panting heavily, I look around to find myself in my bedroom. Quickly, I look down to see an unharmed, sleeping blond. Running a shaky hand through my salmon colored hair, I let out a deep breath. It was so real. Wiping the sweat from my eyes, I return to the female in question.

Her long blond hair cascading down around her as the moon from the window lights up her pale skin. The tops of her generous breasts peak through the sheets; the material slightly clinging to her to show off her splendid curves. One arm is nestled beside her while the other one is towards the end of the bed next to Happy our oddly colored blue cat with white shaped wings on his back. She's sleeping so peacefully, I know this, but it was so real. So very real. A simple blink and those other wordly images pull me back in. In return, I pull her into me. Happy looks up to give me a worried meow.

"Mmmmm. Natsu?" She rubs her eyes a little trying to focus in. "What's wrong?" I kiss her right hand first for some reason and look down. Her eyes are beautiful with so much love and life. I trace her face and her lips all while craddling her haphazardly against me. "Natsu?" She sounds a little bit more worried.

I pull her into a sitting position on my lap and lean my head into her neck. I breath in the scent of Lucy. It helps settle the restlessness in my heart. "Luce. Luce. My Lucy." A muffled voice I hardly recognize as my own, calling out her name a few more times. I keep my head against her neck as I'm still trying to let her smell calm me down. Suddenly soft arms wrap around me, making circle motions on my back.

"Shhhh. It was just a bad dream. I'm here Natsu. It's okay. We're together it's okay." It takes awhile, but between her words and me holding her I start to feel myself relax. "What happened?"

I still a little. "I wasn't able to protect you." It was true, I just didn't want to say the words out loud of everything that went on.

"It sounds like the opposite of my dream." I look at her face now. She smiles, "In fact, you were always there. We were encouraging each other. When things became drastic I believed you would always come running and you always did. You were there. I was with you and we did things together, even dangerous adventures together. It was fun. No matter what I had absolute faith in you." She laughs a little at this before continuing, "Kind of like our life now."

Giving her my biggest smile, "Thanks Lucy." I kiss her for a few moments before we situate ourselves with our legs tangled up and herself pressed against me, and a hand across my chest.

I kiss her head as Happy walks over Lucy's head causing her to make some noises. "Stupid Cat. Using me as a walking board." Happy ignores her comment as she scratches under his chin. Causing him to purr. "Well, I guess I'll forgive you since you're so handsome." He emits a response before he moves from her attention across my chest to curl himself up right above my shoulder next to my head.

"Goodnight Happy." Happy responds with a rumbling purr. Smiling I turn, "Goodnight Luce." She yawns into my chest before replying "Goodnight Natsu. Goodnight Happy." I intertwine my fingers into hers as a dreamless sleep takes over.


End file.
